


Who Needs a Tree

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean and Jack do a little Christmas decorating while Sam's out.





	Who Needs a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt tinsel at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**.

“Dean?” Sam had that tone that said he wasn’t sure if he should be amused or horrified by his brother.

“What?” Dean tried to sound innocent. Sadly for him, Sam had a lifetime of dealing with Dean and his odd sense of humor.

“I can’t believe you,” Sam shook his head and dropped the bags he’d been carrying. “I went out to grab us a couple of sandwiches and this is how you chose to occupy your time?”

“The kid said we should go all out this year and really decorate the bunker,” Dean explained.

“Somehow that made you decide to decorate his wings with tinsel?” Sam tried to sound angry but was failing miserably.

“The ornaments were too heavy,” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed his food and walked off to his room. He thought after he had food and a few beers he might be able to deal with their shenanigans.


End file.
